To Keep You Safe
by SoArInG-2-HeAvEn
Summary: She either runs or dies. He has to stay. He’s a marked man. He loves her with all his heart. That’s why she has to go. He has to lose her. He has to keep her safe.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Rated T For sexual references/situations.

She either runs or dies. He has to stay. He's a marked man. He loves her with all his heart. That's why she has to go. He has to lose her. He has to keep her safe.

**To Keep You Safe**

"Andy!" Sam yelled running at the motionless body on the floor. He threw himself to the floor next to her. He pulled her head up to his body and cradled her, brushing her silky hair of her face. "Stay with me" he whispered frantically shaking her. He had only just noticed the blood pouring down her face. This was it. This was how she left him.

"Baby, you can't, don't leave me" tears streamed down his face and ran into Andi's hair. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Sam?" she croaked.

"Its okay, I'm here babe I'm here" she managed to flicker a smile at his voice.

"It hurts Sam, it really hurts"

"I know, but soon all the pain will go away" he kissed her forehead.

She grumbled softly.

Her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Andy come on, for me"

She opened them faintly.

"I'm not going to make it" she smiled softly as a tear ran down her face.

Sam couldn't speak. He wanted to comfort her, promise she'd be okay. The truth was his promises didn't mean anything. He promised to protect her and now she was dying in a cold park at the dead of night. She was lying there, taking her last few breaths, not knowing when her heart would finally stop. Sam knew as soon as hers did, a part of his would too. He wondered whether she could feel her heart breaking like he could feel his.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry, this is my fault" Sam held her tighter not wanting to let go, scared that if he did let go of her she would let go of life.

Her hand reached up to touch his face. "Don't blame yourself, I did what I did for you, to be with you, and id do it all again if it-"she stopped and looked beyond Sam. Her face froze horrified. "SAM!"

As she yelled he turned. A sword stabbed through the air where he had just been sat and slammed into Andy's chest. He felt a terrible pain knowing that no weapon had touched his body. "NOOOO!!" he screamed charging at the winged creature that had thrown the sword. The sword flew up into Sam's hand and it ripped through the demons flesh. Sam pulled it out and viciously stabbed again and again.

"NOOOO!!" he screamed twisting and turning. "Sam! Sam!"

He opened his eyes. Sock stared at him. "Sam what the..."

"Where's Andy?" he yelled scrambling to his feet. "Where am I?" he shouted.

"The bench" Sock replied. "Whoa, relax dude" he added.

Sam caught his breath. "Where's Andy?" Sam asked again.

"Having lunch with Josie I think?"

Sam sat down burying his head in his hands. He became aware that his face was wet. That he was crying and sweating. He wiped his face trying to make sure Sock didn't see although he was pretty sure he already had.

"Would it really be so terrible?" Josie asked Andy as they sat in the middle of the bar.

"I don't know it's just, were-"

"Hey!" They both turned to see sock, Sam and Ben approaching.

"We'll talk later" Josie muttered so the guys didn't hear.

Sam kissed Andy on the cheek before sitting down next to her. "Hi" she replied.

Sock attempted to mimic sam's movements but decided against it as Josie pulled him a warning glare. "I'll get the drinks" he added leaving the table and approaching the bar. Sam, Ben and Andy couldn't help but snigger a little. After an hour of drinking, laughing and talking Andy excused herself to the bathroom. She powdered her nose and reapplied her favorite lip plumping lip gloss. She rubbed her lips together and smiled.

"Shame"

Andy was startled and turned to face the woman next to her.

"Excuse me?" Andy asked. The woman had short spiky hair and wore long black leather coat. Her eyebrows were well defined her features were pretty.

The woman walked closer to Andy. Andy took a few steps back.

The woman lunged at Andy gripping her by then neck up against the wall. "This is what you get for screwing Satan's son!" The woman screamed. Andy gasped for breath, her head feeling lighter and lighter. There was a load bang. Andy fell to the floor. A bright light entered the room. Even though her eyes were shut she could see it.

Somebody was whispering in her ear. "There's a price on his head, one that will never go away. You're not safe with him and he's not safe with you. He will die for you; spend eternity in hell because of you. You must leave."

The light dimmed to black. The voice seemed to float away. She lay, passed out on the bathroom floor.

Her body felt weightless. She was floating through the air. She opened her eyes gently. Sam was peering down at her. He laid her down gently on what she recognized as her sofa. She could see Sam, Sock, Josie and Ben all whispering, not been able to understand their words.

"Where am I?" she asked. Although she kind of knew she felt the need to break the tension.

"You're at your flat" Sock spoke in a strange eerie voice as if he was talking to an alien. This broke the tension and they all managed to crack a smile. She felt Sam perch on the edge of the sofa next to her as she sat up slowly.

"What happened?" Sam asked

Andy stayed quite for a moment. What did happen? She thought. Then it all came flooding back. She wanted to stand up and yell at Sam. Was he really the son of the devil? Had he lied to her when he said he was just a bounty hunter? That his parents sold his soul? But this wasn't the time. She didn't want him to worry about what had happened. "I…I…" she stammered. "Just fainted. I was too warm and then all of a sudden I just… blacked out" she looked up at his face he didn't believe her. She knew he didn't. But she also knew he wouldn't push her for answers, he would trust her.

"Well, hate to be a party pooper, but were going to take off. Hope you feel better Andy" Sock blurted out. They each in turn all said there goodbyes and left until only Sam and Andy remained.

Andy stood up and took a deep breath. "You feeling better?" he asked.

"Much" she smiled.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked

"No, but we have to talk" she added. "Do you wan t a beer?"

"Yeah I'll get them" he had already stood up and began rooting through the fridge. She had barely sat back down when he returned a moment later with two bottles of chilled beer. He handed her one and sat next to her.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked him.

He looked straight into her eyes. "Yes"

"I only found out the other day, when my dad." He stopped talking. She knew how hard it was to lose your dad. She had lost her dad a couple of years ago.

"Go on" she whispered squeezing his hands.

"I don't know whether it's true, but I was scared to tell you. Because you're going to hate me, but i'm just going to say it."

He took a deep breath. "I may be destined to end the world as I may be the son of Satan himself"

She couldn't help but smile by the way he had said it. "It's not funny" he said flirting a little bit.

"I'm dating Satan's son, you've got to laugh a little" she replied.

He smiled at her. His wonderful smile that always gave her butterflies.

"So you are STILL dating the POSSIBLE son of the devil?" He asked cheekily.

"Hell yes" she added.

She pulled him closer seductively. He kissed her gently begging for her lips to part. They did and he slowly entered his tongue as she began to massage it with hers. As every second passed the kiss became more and more heated. Without breaking the kiss he leaned her back and laid over her on the sofa. The kiss became fiercer as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt. They sat back up a little bit as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He lifted her top, breaking their lips contact to raise it over her head. Almost instantly as the garment had gone he kissed her again laying back over her.

The skin of their torsos touching. Feeling each others heartbeat grow faster through each others chest. She lowered her hands to the top of his pants and began to unbutton his jeans.

She opened her eyes. She was lying on his chest on the sofa. There was a thin blanket covering them. She realizes she was completely naked underneath and so was he. She smiled to herself. She looked into his face, he looked so peaceful. He began to stir and protectively put his arm around her. He opened his eyes slowly to see her smiling back at him. "Morning" she whispered.

"Hey" his smile spread across his face. He kissed her head. "What time is it?" he asked gently. She looked at her watch. "Shit" she swore loudly. "8.32, we've got work at 9"

She began to sit up hurriedly. Sam gently pulled her back down and kissed her. "Maybe we should just stay here, together, naked" he smiled cheekily.

She couldn't help but smile too.

"Ted will kill us. You know what he's been like lately" she mumbled.

Sam stayed quiet. "I'm going to get in the shower" she smiled standing up pulling the sheet with her. "Hey" he smiled as he tried his best to cover himself.

"Maybe I should join you?" She glanced at him seductively. "Maybe you should" she teased as she walked to the bathroom, turned the shower on and left the bathroom door open.

"Morning!" Sock yelled to Andy and Sam as they entered the work bench at 9.42 that morning. "You guys are late, but don't worry Ted's not in and the Sockmyster has already clocked both of you two in at 8.57 this morninggg" he held the 'g' sound in 'morning'. Andy gave Sam a quick peck, Sock a hug and Thank you and scuttled off to her locker.

"Someone gave her the good lovinggg" Sock gleamed at Sam still holding onto the 'g' sound in almost any word possible.

"Shut up" Sam muttered embarrassed as they headed of to do their regular duties.

"It was now 11am. Sam had been stacking shelves for what was quite a while now. All of a sudden he looked back up at his shelf to see it missing. He was now at a park approaching a guy he knew to be the devil on a bench. Sam looked around for a clue to where he was. It then hit him, as soon as he had sat down. He had dreamt of this place. "Hello Sammy" the devil smirked.

"I thought you'd given me a break it's only been a couple of days"

"Oh I know, I know," Lucifer replied. "This is not about work"

"Its not?" Sam asked

"No"

"Ah… Okay" Sam sighed. "Then what?" he asked

"I've come with a warning. There's a price on your head Sammy."

"You're telling me this. Sorry to disappoint but I already know"

"Hahaha" The devil chuckled. "You're a clever boy Sammy, but don't try and be too clever. She's in danger Sammy. They'll take her, kill her to wear you down and then finish you off. They are planning Sammy. Be careful, very careful." With a gust of wind he was gone and Sam fell onto the floor of what he now realized was the work bench. He looked down the isle. Andy was stood their neatening a shelf. A shadow flew past him. He looked at the roof and caught a tail on the top of the shelves. "Andy! Move!" he yelled. He ran towards her. She turned and faced him confused.

She looked up. Everything seemed to slow down. A fridge freezer was hurtling towards her. There was no time to move, she couldn't she closed her eyes.

"Andy, its okay. Just move" She opened her eyes slowly. Floating in mid air above her head was the fridge freezer. She looked at Sam. His hands were facing the fridge freezer. He seemed to be holding it up from a couple of meters away. When she was out of the way he gently lowered it down. "That's freaky" she whispered.

"Sorry" he mumbled. "Not you" she smiled hugging him. "That thing falling" she added

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Thanks for saving me"

He laughed a little.

"Andy, we really have to talk" He looked into her eyes. Deep down she knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah, I have something to tell you. How about tonight after work? Well get a beer?" she added

"Sure" he nodded.

Sam sat in the bar waiting. It had been over an hour now. She had only gone home to change what was taking so long. He tried her cell. No reply. He tried again. No reply.

He picked up his jacket and ran out the door hopping into his car. He sped off and arrived 5 minutes later at Andys. He headed to her door and knocked hard. "Andy!" he yelled "You there?" He tried her cell again. He could hear it ringing. It was coming from her car. He ran down to her car. The keys were still in the ignition. The door was unlocked. He then noticed drops of blood on the window and a small crack. He stood up. Arms behind his head. Panicking. "ANDY!" he screamed.

A/N

What do you think?

Please Review, I'm curious whether anyone likes it. Thanks a lot for taking the time to read this!


End file.
